Hobble Gobble
by J. Maria
Summary: Five one-shots focusing on Thanksgiving American . Multicross.
1. Sammiches

Series: Hobble Gobble  
Title: Sammiches  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns BtVS, Kripke owns SPN  
Summary: Five Thanksgiving encounters...because I have nothing better to do.  
Words: 190  
A/N: Okay, I did this at 8A.M., apparently not remembering today is the infamous Turkey Day. I'm sick, I can't help it.

__

Sammiches

"OHMYGOD, What are you _eating_?" Dawn shrieked at Sam and Dean.

Dean hugged his sammich tighter to his chest and gave Dawn a death glare, while Sam fumbled his in his hands for a few seconds before letting it flop limply to his plate. Dawn's eyes were ridiculously huge as they took in the containers and paper plates on the table. She clenched her jaw and glared at Dean.

"You _ass_!" Dawn hissed, yanking the stuff off the coffee table and carting it quickly back into the kitchen. She smacked Dean on the head with the stack of paper plates at least twice.

"Sammy, get your little bitch of a girlfriend off or she's gonna be missing fingers soon."

"Dawn, what's wrong -" Sam started to ask, but was cut off by the unearthly shriek coming from the kitchen.

"Who the _hell_ made ginormous turkey sandwiches _forty-five minutes_ before our Thanksgiving feast?" Buffy Summers screeched as mini-slayers and watchers fled the scene.

"You two are so dead," Dawn hissed, noticing all of the fleers had big sandwiches of their own. "And _you_ are not getting any pie!"

We were starving!


	2. Hot Sauce

Series: Hobble Gobble  
Title: Hot Sauce  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns BtVS, Kazim(?) owns Roswell  
Summary: Five Thanksgiving encounters...because I have nothing better to do.  
Words: 198  
A/N: Because this came to me as quickly as the sammiches.

__

Hot Sauce

Globs of stuffing were spat out of a dozen mouths at the same exact time. Had it been anything but Buffy's fifth annual Thanksgiving Feast, it would have been comical. As it was, over a dozen pairs of eyes were glaring down the table at her.

Isabel Evans had been shoveling stuffing in by the forkful, not even registering the said glaring. She fidgeted nervously in her seat, trying to figure out why they were all being so rude as to stare.

"What's wrong?" Isabel hissed to her boyfriend, Xander.

"The stuffing."

"It tastes fine to me," she frowned.

"Maybe that's because you and Michael made it," Dawn snorted from next to her, but Isabel saw that the teenager didn't have any problem eating it either.

"If you want it to burn your tongue off, then yeah, its super delicious!" Andrew cried, rubbing butter on his tongue for some inane reason.

"Why is Buffy glaring at me?"

"Cause Thanksgiving is _her_ holiday, just like Christmas is yours?" Dawn muttered, ducking her head as Buffy tossed a roll at her. "Hey, _I_ didn't add the hot sauce to your stuffing recipe!"

"Thanks a lot, Dawn," Isabel hissed.


	3. Extra Cheese

Series: Hobble Gobble  
Title: Extra Cheese  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns BtVS, Someone else owns TMNT  
Summary: Five Thanksgiving encountersbecause I have nothing better to do.  
Words: 195  
A/N: Because I ate it for dinner last night.

__

Extra Cheese

She could not believe that she'd believed her fiancé when he said hed had it all covered. She should have known better. Only she could have gotten everything off with a hitch. Okay, so maybe that was a teeny tiny lie, but still! He and his brothers and father dug into the gooey monstrosities, while Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander and even Faith were looking at her cock-eyed as they nibbled on their food.

Her hand visibly shook as she reached for a slice of pizza. She could not believe this! Suddenly the door burst open to reveal April and Casey, laden with classic Thanksgiving fare.

"Oh, thank GOD!" Buffy dropped the pizza like it was a snake and raced over to hug the other woman. "I thought I was going to have to _eat pizza for Thanksgiving!"_

"Hey, what's wrong with pizza?" Raphael cried, his feelings bruised at Buffy's dismissal of his efforts..

"Its pizza, for one. And for another, you guys eat it every day!"

"Well, we can't cook a gourmet meal on a couple of woodstoves!" Donatello snorted. "And we were trying to save you the stress."

"And that's sweet, and equally awful."


	4. Late

Series: Hobble Gobble  
Title: Late  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns BtVS, USA owns Psych  
Summary: Five Thanksgiving encountersbecause I have nothing better to do.  
Words: 213  
A/N: Sadly, I usually am.

__

Late

She was a scary little blonde devil, he was convinced. She glared up at him, her arms crossed aggressively across her chest and she looked ready to hurt him. Gus hung back behind him, afraid of the wrath of Khan, er, his cousin Buffy. His cousin Dawn only shook her head sadly at him from where she was in the kitchen with Henry.

"Were you physically harmed?"

"Uh, no, but I have a feeling I might be."

"Were you stranded without the use of a telephone?"

"No, but I might have been out of my service area."

"Were you kidnapped?"

"Not this week."

"Then what excuse do you have for being two hours late to Thanksgiving dinner and missing Uncle Henry's fabulous cooking, you ingrate?"

"It's all Guss fault," Shawn backed away from his menacing little cousin.

"Shawn!" Gus smacked him, equally afraid of the wrath of Buffy.

"Bull. It's your fault," Buffy gave Gus a small smile. "Gus, we saved you a plate in the oven. You can go eat it."

"Thank you, Buffy."

"Not a problem."

"Well, if that's all, I'm gonna -" Shawn started to say before Buffy yanked him into the kitchen behind her.

"No, you're not. You're gonna wash the dishes and then _maybe_ well let you eat."


	5. Thanks

Series: Hobble Gobble  
Title: Thanks  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns BtVS, and he owns Firefly  
Summary: Five Thanksgiving encounters...because I have nothing better to do.  
Words: 150  
A/N: I couldn't think of another good contemporary fandom.

__

Thanks

There weren't the traditional fixings. Some of them were just too hard to come by, and a few of them were extinct. But she'd worked miracles with the protein rations and few fresh items they'd gathered for weeks in advance. It was nothing like the feasts she used to have with her family, but it was the best she could do in a bad situation. She needed it to feel some semblance of normalcy.

Some of the crew looked at her funny when she teared up and made everyone go around the table saying what they were thankful for. Jayne had answered that he was thankful for whores. Simon was thankful for his sister, Kaylee for her new family, the preacher for his new flock. And five hundred years in the future, Buffy was happy that she'd found a family that reminded her a bit of her own long-gone family.


End file.
